


Pink // Yellow

by clarxe



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: A bunch of prompts from tumblr basically, F/F, I'll put specific tags at the beginning of each chapter, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarxe/pseuds/clarxe
Summary: Moments of Pink and Yellow//A collection of Trimberly prompts from tumblr





	1. Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Trimberly break up (Up to you if you want them to make up)." extended version
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Depression, mention of suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Trimberly break up (Up to you if you want them to make up)." extended version
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: Depression, mention of suicide

Ever since Kimberly had gotten kicked off the cheerleading squad and landing herself in detention every Saturday for sending a nude pic of her former best friend and punching her ex boyfriend in the face, it warned colleges about her behavior and attitude. By spring semester, Kim had actually gotten accepted to her dream college but warned to keep her grades up or else they will rescind her application. 

 

Since then, all she did was study and community service. Studying to keep her grades as high as possible and volunteering to make herself look better, especially with their town rebuilding, they looked for as much volunteers as they can. 

 

Kim had pretty much abandoned her Power Ranger training. She comes every once in a while but it was fairly rare. Her friends ignored, always saying she has to study for her classes.

 

Kim’s girlfriend, friend, and fellow teammate, Trini had been worrying about her relationship with Kim. They barely talk as much. They hang out less. They haven’t been intimate for the past month.

 

Trini comes over to Kim’s house every once in a while to check on her girlfriend. Sometimes, just peeking through the window, she would either see Kim sleeping from overstudying or sleeping from exhaustion after volunteering. When Kim was awake, she would knock and let herself in. 

 

Sometimes, she would just lay down by Kim’s bed, either studying herself or listening to music. Most of the time, she would fall asleep and hope to wake up to Kim sleeping next to her but when she wakes up, the lights are still on and Kim sleeping on top of her books. Trini would have to carry her girlfriend to lay down on the bed, close the lights and snuggle Kim herself. 

 

Sometimes, when Kim gets really stressed, she would actually tell Trini to go because she needs all the concentration she can get. 

 

So here they are… arguing.

 

“Look, Kim. You’re overworking yourself too much! You’re studying and volunteering more than you need to” Trini yells at Kim, trying put some sense into her girlfriend, 

 

“I’m trying to get into my dream school, Trin. Why can’t you just be supportive?” Kim gets up from her chair, her eyebags visible from all the all-nighters she pulled and overworking her body beyond her limit.

 

“I am supportive. I have been for the past month but all you do is ignore me and the boys” 

 

Kim groaned, “Can we please do this tomorrow after school? For fuck’s sake, we have a biology test tomorrow, you should be studying too” Kim pointed to her biology book and notes sprawled all over her desk.

 

“That’s why I came here but you just want to push me away!” Trini was getting more and more frustrated with Kim’s behavior, she wanted to slap her and put some sense that not everything revolves around getting into a dream college.

 

“Please… Just go” Kim raises her hands in defeat and sits back down her swivel chair and faces her book. 

 

Trini then made up her mind. A recurring thought in her mind. “The moment I step out of that window, we’re through.” 

 

“What?” Kim swivels to face her, face filled with confusion.

 

“I mean…” Trini sits on the window ledge, tears starting to spill, “You’ll get accepted to your dream college in the east coast, no doubt. You’ll leave the team and I. It’s just better to break up now than later” Trini wipes tears off her face using her jacket sleeve. 

 

“Trini, wait” Kim walks to Trini and grabs her by the wrist but Trini pulls back hard. 

 

“I can’t, Kim. I’m sorry” Trini jumps off the window and runs.

 

—

 

Trini skips the rest of the day except for biology, she can’t risk her grade dropping lower that what she already has.

 

When the exam is over, Trini rushed out of the room, avoiding Kim as much as she can. Trini can hear her name being called by her ex-girlfriend but ignoring it. 

 

Kim felt herself get shoved to the lockers, “What the fuck, Kim! You promised you wouldn’t hurt her!” Zack had his fist holding her shirt up and pushing her body to the lockers, she saw his free hand crunched into a fist. He was fuming. 

 

Kim didn’t do or say anything, she knew that she fucked up and broke her girlfriend’s heart.

 

“Calm down, Zack” Jason and Billy tugged on the back of Zack’s black leather jacket, but Zack waved his arm at them to push them off. Students were starting to crowd them, trying to see what’s going on.

 

“You know she came to my place last night bawling her eyes out. God, it was so heartbreaking to see. How could you?” Kim could see how much Zack cares for Trini (in a big bro kind of way), “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t punch you right now”

 

“Go ahead. Punch me. I deserve it” Kim spat.

 

“Enough” Jason wrapped his arms around Zack’s abdomen and pulled him back away from Kim and pushing him to the floor. Billy got in front of Kim to prevent any more conflicts between the two. 

 

Kim ran as soon as Zack was off her.

 

—

 

“Trini, call me back, please” Kim had said to the voicemail of Trini’s phone. She paced back and forth her bedroom, unable to keep still. 

 

Kim tried going to Trini’s house, she wasn’t there. She wasn’t at the quarry, the mine, the ship, the mountain where she practiced her yoga or anywhere that Kim can think of where Trini would be.

 

Kim tried calling again, her fifteenth phone call and seventh voicemail.

 

“I fucked up. I’m so sorry. Please talk to me Trini. I will drop everything just to have you back, okay? Please. I love you” Kim pressed end and saw the background picture of her phone, a picture of her and Trini. She threw her phone to her bed and let it bounce wherever in her bedroom. 

 

It’s been a couple of days and Trini still hasn’t showed up for school. Kim eased down on the studying and volunteer work and actually showed up to training.

 

Things are still tense between Kim and Zack, Jason would always keep them on other sides of the room just to be sure that they don’t kill each other. 

 

Kim hasn’t spoken up about her breakup with Trini and is pretty sure that the two of them are done. Jason and Billy didn’t want to ask knowing that the breakup is still raw, while Zack keeps taunting at Kim from the other side of the pit. Kim would ignore it, knowing she deserves all of it.

 

Until Trini shows up one day to training and all eyes lands on her. She remained small and insecure when she entered the pit, trying to avoid all eye contact. 

 

“Trini,”

 

“No. Don’t”

 

— 

 

It remains like that for the the next two weeks until Trini messages Kim.

 

_Trini: Do you have my yellow beanie?_

 

Kim looked around her room and into her closet and found the yellow beanie, along with Trini’s other articles of clothing.

 

_Kim: I have it. Along with other clothes. You can come and pick it up anytime_

 

Kim picked up all the clothing and placed it in a small used amazon box so she can just give it to Trini. She sat down her swivel chair and faced her laptop. Her dream school’s website right in front of her. 

 

Kim looked at the framed picture of her and Trini on her desk. 

 

The next thing Kim knew, she had just clicked on reject on her application. She sat there motionless, thinking about what she had just done. 

 

A knock came at her window, she looked at the who it was and let herself in. 

 

“Hey, I’m just here to pick up my stuff. I brought yours too” 

 

Kim forced a smile, staying seated but spinning around her chair. 

 

“Your stuff is right there” Kim pointed to the bed. “You can leave mine there as well” 

 

“Thanks” Trini dropped Kim’s stuff on the bed and took hers into her arms. “Seeya”

 

“I rejected my dream school” Kim said before Trini could leave. Her head resting on the top of her swivel chair, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

Trini stopped at her tracks, she turned around and looked at Kim. She looked… broken. 

 

“Why would you do that?” 

 

“Because I’ve pretty much broken down for the fourth time this week. I don’t know what to do with my life anymore” Kim continued to stare up at the ceiling, a small maniac smile forming on her face. Then she faces Trini, “I hurt my old best friend. I hurt you. How many more people do I have to hurt before I realize that I don’t deserve good things in life”

 

Trini is really concerned now. She can see the dark eyeballs under Kim’s eyes. The way she just rejected her admission is the most impulsive thing that she had ever done. Trini can see the way Kim talked about herself. Kim is highly depressed.

 

“You know I tried hurting myself. It hurts at first but this stupid coin” Kim holds up her coin and points it at the light, “This stupid coin wouldn’t let me die”

 

“Stop it!” Trini marched to Kim, pulled on Kim’s hand to get her to stand up then hugged her tightly. “Stop talking about yourself like that! You deserve good things in life! I know you think you don’t but you do, Kim. I know you hurt people and you hurt me but that doesn’t mean that you deserve nothing”

 

Kim stood still, then she broke down again. She cried out loud as she hugged Trini tightly as well. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Trin.” Kim brought both of them down to the ground and Trini just held her.

 

“It’s okay, Kim. I got you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter and we already got angst
> 
> Send me prompts @ tumblr: KxmberlyHart


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey I was wondering if maybe u could please write a Trimberly fic where they get caught being gay by Kim's parents or the other rangers and Trini is freaking out but Kim just finds it super cute and hilarious and teases Trini about it? Xx :)
> 
> Summary: Basically they get caught making out and Trini freaks out and Kim calms her down.
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Tags: It's getting hot and here comes the parents

The thing is… Kim’s parents are often gone. Kim’s dad is a pilot, an air ambulance pilot to be exact, often on call 24/7 and given random days off; her mother on the other hand is a doctor, often working overtime because of the demand, often coming home late (when Kim is asleep) and waking up early (before Kim wakes up).

 

The other thing is… Kim brings her one month old girlfriend home to make out and maybe touch each other in the privacy of their own home (Kim’s home). Going to Trini’s would be chaos if her family, especially her mother, were to find out about them. Trini just knows that coming out to her parents would be hell on earth, she knows how they think and she knows how she will be treated when she does come out. 

 

So, here’s Kim and Trini, on their way to Kim’s home after a nice dinner date to celebrate their one month. Kim had treated Trini out to a nice Italian restaurant near the bigger city and they had been handsy all night long, that’s what happens when you sit next to each other on a booth table. Groping each other, mostly Kim, running their feet up and down each other’s legs, and kissing when available. 

 

Kim had one hand on the wheel, the other on Trini’s knee, caressing it softly. Fingers brush in between the two knees, and Trini opens up her legs a little bit. Trini allows Kim’s hand and fingers to caress the inside of her thighs, keeping it innocent at first but slowly, dangerously caving inside. Trini is just pleased at herself for wearing her short dress for this occasion. 

 

When they got home, Kim had poured themselves a glass of wine from her family’s collection, one that is surely not to be missed by her mother or father. Kim had turned on the surround stereo system built in inside the entire house and letting some tunes play, also setting the lights to dim to set the mood. 

 

They start making out in the kitchen, Kim grabbing Trini by the waist and pulling her up to sit on the countertop. 

 

“Feels good not having to lean down to kiss” Kim teased, using her hands to hike up Trini’s dress and just caress her outside thighs. 

 

“Jackass,” Trini kissed back, a teasing smile forming on her face as she leans down to capture Kim’s lips. Legs wrapped around Kim’s slender figure to pull her even closer. 

 

“I know you like it when I make you feel tall” 

 

“True” 

 

Kim pulls Trini off the countertop and brings her feet down to the floor again. “I don’t… I like being on top” 

 

Trini blushes madly at the suggestive comment that Kim just made. She stuttered but not managing to get any words out her mouth. All the sudden, Trini knew this is happening, Kim is kissing her, they start walking away from the kitchen, still kissing and hands not wandering far from each other. 

 

They make it to the living room and all the sudden the lights went from dim to bright. This broke their kiss and eyes towards the light switch and land on the two figures standing by the front door. 

 

“Mom… Dad… Welcome Home…” Kim rasped at the sight of her parents with a confused look on their faces. 

 

Trini had hid herself behind Kim’s body, hoping the height would cover her smaller height. Even if figure wise, Trini has the curves and Kim has the lean figure. Clutching on the sides of Kim’s dress and buried her head on Kim’s back. 

 

“Hey, Kimmy. Your mom just picked me up from the airport, we got Indian takeout. Uhhh…” Ted Hart starts, trying to find the words but just gives a soft chuckle under his breath then looks at his wife, Maddy, “We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us” 

 

“Okay,” Kim gives a soft smile and places a hand behind her to grab Trini’s hand. Kim watches her parents whisper something to each other as they head to the kitchen.

 

“Oh, God. Kim that was so embarrassing. I can’t even. I should go, I shouldn’t be here” Trini whispers and mutters to herself as she lets go of Kim’s dress and starts pacing around looking for her items. “I can’t believe this is happening. Now Kim’s life is going to be hell on earth for being gay with me. Urg, stupid Trini.” Trini continues to mutter to herself, Kim only caught a couple of those words.

 

“Hey, stop.” Kim gets in front of her girlfriend and takes her hands, “Relax”

 

“No… I—I just outed you out to your parents” Trini whispered, looking towards the kitchen and seeing the door closed. 

 

“Trin… You do know I’m already out to my parents right?” Kim runs her hands from Trini’s small hands and up her arms then resting underneath Trini’s jaw, getting Trini to focus up into Kim’s eyes. 

 

Trini was silent for a moment then let out a “pssh” then waves a hand nervously, “Of course I knew” then completely avoiding Kim’s eyes at the lie. 

 

“You’re so adorable” Kim rests her forehead on Trini’s forehead. “Look, I know things with your parents are… a bit toxic. Mine may not be around much but we talk a lot and communicate and understand. Whenever you need people like that, you have the boys, my parents, and especially me, okay?” 

 

Kim presses a kiss to Trini’s head and she hears a soft “okay. Thanks” Kim smiles mid kiss then brings her lips to Trini’s.

 

“Now, I think it’s time you meet my parents” 

 

“Oh, okay”

 

—

 

The husband and wife sit on two person couch diagonal from the couch where Trini and Kim sat. They talked and Trini was ecstatic at Kim’s parents and how they share their love, something she wishes her parents have. 

 

“Sorry tonight is bit of a bust” Kim whispered as her parent’s attention drew away from them and onto the television. 

 

“It’s ok. I like meeting your parents. It’s very homey meeting them” Trini whispered back, she felt Kim’s fingers intertwine with hers and then felt a soft kiss the cheek. 

 

“Kinda funny how you just freaked out at first” Kim sends a teasing smirk.

 

“Well, making out in front of your parents wasn’t exactly how I wanted to meet them, you know” Trini put on her big girl face and pouts at Kim’s remark. It was embarrassing for Trini but she knows she’ll learn to be more open especially with the help of her friends and support from Kim’s parents.

 

“So, Kimmy,” Ted interrupted with a small cough, “you know how I freaked out when you cut your hair. This style is what they call the bisexual bob, right?” He teased. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more lighthearted than the previous chapter. I ended up writing more than expected. I always seem to put some sort of like anxiety or panic to one of the characters in my story. 
> 
> Send me prompts @ tumbr: KxmberlyHart


	3. Pay attention to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! I don't know if you write smut fics... I was thinking about Trini & Kim in one house, tickling each other. Kim being clumsy, falling on top of Trini by accident, unsteady breathing, blushing... if you get my drift…
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Tags: Sex, hair tugging, tickling, it's not the most explicit thing but there's sex

Kim walked out of her bathroom, a pink towel wrapped around her body with hair still slightly dripping at the ends. She faced the full length mirror in her bedroom, gave herself a smirk at her own figure then looking through the mirror where Trini was lying down. 

 

It’s been a week since the couple first consummated their relationship and everything was perfect between the two of them. Kim decided that she wants tonight to be a sex night between them. No parents. Trini had managed to tell her parents that the group was having a sleepover. It was partially true, the boys were having their own sleepover while the girls were having their own. 

 

Kim’s smirk disappeared as she noticed that Trini was invested in her phone more than her almost nakedness. 

 

“Fuck you, Zack!” Trini yells at her phone. Kim can tell that she was playing ‘Fun Run’ on her phone again against Zack and the boys through wifi. “Arg! What the fuck, Billy! Jason, what in the world was that!” She murmurs the continued to click around her phone again to rematch with the boys. Four out of five of the group had been playing the gore racing game for weeks now, getting every chance to play together.

 

“You’re playing that stupid game again? When will you guys give up?” Kim sits on her bed and glances at the phone screen then groans. She lowers the towel a little bit to show off a bit more chest then hiking the towel up to expose more thigh. 

 

“Shh, I’m trying to beat the boys. I’m going to crush them using girl power” Trini had her eyes focused on the bright screen. Kim watched Trini’s eyes for a couple seconds and realizing that she hadn’t blinked at all. All focus on the game.

 

“I have some girl power in me too, you know” Kim seductively implied but it seemed like it went past Trini.

 

“You suck at this game, Kim” 

 

“Pay attention to me” Kim pouts then lays a hand on Trini’s stomach and patterned her finger in circles against her stomach. 

 

Trini lets out a small laugh, “Stop, that tickles” Trini flicks Kim’s hand away but it only made Kim more dominant. 

 

Kim swings her legs on Trini’s waist, she grabs Trini’s phone and throws it down to the side of the bed. Trini’s eyes went wide as she sees what Kim in wearing… or what Kim was not wearing. 

 

Kim runs her fingers on the side of Trini’s stomach then all the way up to her armpits. Trini would not stop laughing at the tickling sensation running around her torso. Tears were coming out her eyes, her legs trashing around to stop Kim.

 

“Stop, oh my god” Trini laughed, then she brings her hands up and hold’s Kim’s waist and starts tickling Kim as well. Kim starts laughing uncontrollably, she trashed a lot more than Trini. 

 

Kim lost her balance and tips both of them to the the edge of the bed and eventually down to the floor. Kim lays flat on her back, the towel opening up slightly and gives Trini a nice chunk of Kim’s side boob. 

 

“Uhhh” Trini starts but no words leaves her mouth.

 

Kim smirks to herself, “Do you still want to keep playing with your video game?” 

 

Kim could feel the tensing on Trini’s body on top of hers. Trini grips the towel in her petite hands, her breathing unsteady and her mind just about ready to explode. 

 

Kim flips them over to Kim is on top and towel fully falls on the floor, giving Trini a full view of her lean body. 

 

“Fuck” Trini whispers then Kim leans down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. Kim’s hands starts to make its way up her shirt, giving a small pinch and tickle, making Trini giggle into the kiss, making Kim smile. 

 

A phone rings and it distracts the two of them from continuously kissing each other. 

 

Trini grabs her phone which was pretty much next to her and sees Zack calling. Kim grabs the phone out of her hands and presses answer, “Hey Zack, boys, look it’s my turn to play with Trini, okay? Have a nice night!” Kim presses the screen the drops the phone to the floor next to them.

 

Trini moans as Kim once again kisses her, kisses her neck then collarbone then takes off her shirt. 

 

“Get up, we’re not gonna fuck on the floor” Kim helps pull Trini up from the ground then pushing her towards the bed. Kim licks her lips in anticipation, she was already naked and wet for Trini, so ready. 

 

Trini remains speechless at the breathtaking sight in front of her. Trini’s back pushed to lay down on the bed then straddled by Kim, tugging on her hair and Trini releases a moan. “Kim” 

 

“Relax, baby” Kim unclasps Trini’s bra. Trini helped Kim by raising her arms up to removed the undergarment. Kim’s hands cupped Trini’s full breasts. Sometime Kim gets jealous at Trini’s figure, Trini is much definitely curvier than she is. At the same time, she doesn’t mind because this is what she gets to admire.

 

Kim then slides down and tugs on Trini’s pajama shorts, bringing her underwear along. Trini raises her hips and feels the sudden wetness in between her thighs, she moans and bites her lips, having Kim so close to her wetness. 

 

“Do you want me to take care of you, baby?” Kim pulled herself up and plops on top of Trini’s body after throwing Trini’s shorts and underwear wherever in the room. Hands roam up and down Trini’s sides and Trini takes grab of Kim’s back, lowering to grab and grope her girlfriend’s ass. 

 

“Yes” 

 

Kim immediately attacks Trini’s neck, biting down hard making Trini yelp in pain and pleasure. Trini feels a hand roam from her chest all the way down to her center, where all the heat was then feels a two fingers spread her lips and another finger diving into her heat. 

 

Kim kisses Trini’s lips then leaves to lower herself down and all Trini could see was Kim’s mouth dangerously close to her center, she can feel her hot breath near her clit. Kim pumped two fingers inside Trini and starts thrusting in and out then Kim lowers her head and sucks on Trini’s clit making Trini moan in pleasure.

 

“Tug on my hair” Kim withdraws to look up at her girlfriend. Trini releases the bedsheets she had been grasping and replaced by with Kim’s short hair. 

 

“Baby, harder” Trini moans in pleasure already feeling herself ready to explode. Kim thrusts fast and Trini thrusting her body to match Kim’s pace and the thrust of her fingers, as well as the stimulation on her clit. 

 

Trini brings Kim’s head by tugging harder on her hair to her clit. 

 

“Oh, God… Kim… I’m coming” Trini’s grasp on Kim’s hair tightens as she feels her release. Kim continues to thrust, releasing her mouth away from Trini’s clit and kissed her girlfriend to capture all her moans. 

 

Kim takes her fingers out and sucks on the wetness that Trini produced, then letting Trini have a taste of her own wetness. Kim caressed her sweet, little one in her arms still recovering from the intense orgasm she had just received. 

 

“My turn” Trini whispers as she finally catches her own breath. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Kim sits down at their cafeteria table and noticed how her teammates weren’t playing ‘Fun Run’ on their phones like they usually do. 

 

Trini blushes as Kim sits down next to her, covering her face in embarrassment then Kim notices the boys chuckle to themselves.

 

“What’s up? Am I missing something”

 

Zack starts to burst out laughing, “You forgot to end the call last night and heard you play with Trini” 

 

“Well, I hung it up as soon as we heard… ya know” Jason blushed, remembering how he quickly took the phone out of Zack’s hands and struggled to press end on the speaker phone after hearing moans and a little bit of crude language.

 

“So, what kind of games are you two playing though?” Billy asked with confusion written on his face. 

 

Kim starts to laugh under her breath, a hand covering her mouth. “Jason, gotta teach your man a little something” Kim then winks at Jason, blushing hard. 

 

“Jason, what does Kimberly mean?” Billy’s eyes move back and forth between Kim and Jason. Then Zack starts laughing, then Trini laughs into Kim’s arm all adding into Billy’s confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. Barely proofread but good enough. I just wanted to finish and sleep. I'll proofread tomorrow (maybe).  
> No angst this chapter. Yay!
> 
> Send me prompts @ tumblr: KxmberlyHart


	4. How tf do they know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about one where like Trini meets Kim's parents for the first time since they've been dating and smfn comes up about the Power Rangers and one of Kim's parents makes a comment about the Pink and Yellow Rangers being close and like winks at the two of them coz they both know that Kim and Trini are Rangers. And then when they're leaving one of them says something like say hi to the other 3 or some shit like that and Trimberly are both like ????how tf did they know???
> 
> Summary: Basically Trini meets Kim's parents and they suspect something about the rangers
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Uh... mention of homophobia. Some language... that's it i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I didn't really do this prompt that much justice since the parents part is like less than half the story. But enjoy it, nonetheless... I hope asfgfdhgfjhgkjhlkj;lk

Yellow beanie. Pink rings. Yellow shoes. Pink skirts. Yellow shirt. Pink bracelet. Yellow necklace. Trini and Kim just had to wear something that identifies with their ranger color. Why? It represents who they are. 

 

The boys wear their colors too. Of course, it was much easier to wear black, blue, and red and coordinate it with other clothing but pink and yellow are a bit more out there. 

 

Of course, after the power rangers bitch slapped Rita outer space, they laid low for a little while, knowing everyone will be looking for a group of five, three boys and two girls. That didn’t stop them from wearing their colors, in fact, half the two was showing their support for the Rangers by wearing one of the colors, or all. 

 

This gave the two girls some alone time by themselves and eventually built a romantic relationship out of it. 

 

Pink and yellow made it to each other’s wardrobes. The two girls just had to wear something of their color and their significant other’s color. 

 

Zack noticed first. He waved it off when he saw Trini wear pink and Kim wear yellow. He thought it was some weird coincidence. Then it became a frequent occurrence. Zack watched them closely, they were definitely closer than before. He saw them by Trini’s rock, kissing and he yelled at the two of them “I SUPPORT YOU GUYS!” He yelled from his train car, waving one arm high up in the air and the other holding binoculars. 

 

So the next time they see Jason and Billy, Zack wrapped an arm around their shoulders, “Look, our two girls are dating” he told his teammates in an inexplicable joy. The two girls looked at each other with a heavy blush then held each other’s hand then smiled at their teammates at the acceptance.

 

—

 

Two months into the relationship, they continue to fight together as Rangers whenever putties would continue to attack, as aftermath of Rita’s attack. The relationship is still going strong and they are happier than ever. 

 

Kim had pitched the idea that Trini should meet her parents. 

 

“They’re both off this Sunday, it’s rare to have them both have the same day off because of their demanding jobs.” Kim starts off, wrapping an arm around Trini who stopped reading her biology book. Trini turned around and faced Kim, half lying down, half sitting up position, an arm wrapped around her sitting form on the bed. “If you don’t want to that’s completely fine.” 

 

“Okay…” Trini speaks softly, nervousness ran through her entire body but having Kim’s protective arm around her gave her confidence to say yes. Trini doesn’t trust parents, not hers at least, but Kim speaks of her parents at smart and liberated, accepting Kim for who she is. Kim is in fact, not a perfect daughter, but her parents had showered her with as much love as they can, despite their busy schedule.

 

“Great!” Kim sits up then plants a kiss on Trini’s cheek from behind.

 

“As long as you give us time to meet mine… or be prepared to not meet mine at all” Trini takes hold of Kim’s hand, “Cause you know… They’re… Uhm…” Trini closed her eyes trying to find the words but struggles and fails

 

“It’s okay, baby. I get it” 

 

—

 

Kim had told her parents to cook a special meal for Sunday. They agreed on cooking Maddy’s special curry, which Maddy had to drive two hours to get ingredient for. Ted cooked his famous fall off the bone ribs with a bunch of indian spices. 

 

Kim and Trini sat inside Kim’s white (with a pink strip) Mercedes. Kim held Trini’s hand to help her get rid of the nervousness, comforting Trini that everything will be fine and that Kim’s parents will love her.

 

“I’m home” Kim announces as they get through the door, holding Trini’s small dainty hand. The aroma of indian spices runs through their noses and follows where it’s coming from. 

 

The two walk in the dining area and sees Kim’s parents setting the food down in the middle. Trini noticed the giant table with four plates, one especially reserved for her. 

 

“Mom… Dad…” Kim starts, looks down at Trini, smiles, then back up to meet her parent’s eyes, “This is Trini Gomez, she’s my girlfriend” Kim releases Trini’s hand and meets the small of her back, pushing her a little to meet her parents.

 

“P-pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hart” Trini takes small steps until she meets Maddy and Ted and shakes their hand. 

 

“Aww, aren’t you a cutie-pie” Maddy drops her hand from the handshake and then pulls Trini into a hug. 

 

—

 

Halfway through dinner, Trini felt comfortable with dining with Kim and her parents to the point where she would actually speak up when she has something relevant to say regarding whatever topic it was. Right now, the topic of interest are the Power Rangers

 

“Oh man… When the gold thing attacked, I was on call 24/7. I constantly worried about Kim, she wouldn’t answer her phone, I finally got a chance to take a break and head home to check on my daughter… She’s fast asleep… Like she missed the entire thing” Maddy pointed out about her daughter. 

 

“I told you, mom, I didn’t even know what happened” Kim took a bite out of her food then sending a small glance to Trini.

 

“So, who is your favorite Power Rangers?” Ted had asked both girls, they take a small look towards each other.

 

“Pink” Trini started.

 

“Yellow” Kim mentioned at the same time. They glanced at each other then blushed. 

 

“You know, ever since the Power Rangers came, I’ve been seeing you wear a lot of pink, Kimmy” Ted pointed his fork towards Kim. “For all I know you could be the pink ranger” Trini almost chokes but Kim immediately grabbed the water for her. 

 

“I mean…” Kim started, avoiding her parent’s gaze, “it’s just a color, dad”

 

“That’s true… What about the matching pink and yellow attires? You and Trini seem to have some right now” Maddy pointed out this time. Out of the corner of Kim’s eye, she sees her dad staring, she looks up at him and sees him give a small wink at the pink and yellow reference which confused the hell out of Kim.

 

Right on time, Kim and Trini felt their phone vibrate, both taking them out.

 

“ _Putties at 5th and Shell st. Get here as soon as you can._ ” A message from Jason came to the group chat.

 

“Uhm…” Kim starts

 

“I have a curfew… I have to go soon. Thank you for the dinner, it’s fantastic” Trini had said in a rush, standing up from her seat. “I hope this isn’t a bad impression or anything…” Trini continues to ramble on until Maddy gets up from her seat.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart” Maddy walks towards Trini and gives her a hug, “We’d love to have you back again for dinner, okay?” 

 

Trini smiles widely. “Of course!” 

 

“Pink and Yellow are kind of needed now, you two should get out of here” Ted had gotten up from his seat and pats his belly, filled with food.

 

“What are you talking about, dad?” Kim places a hand on the small of Trini’s back, grabbing her keys placed right next to her. 

 

“Nothing… Just say hi to the other three for me” Ted exits out the dining room and into the living room. 

 

“We should go…” Kim starts leading Trini towards the front of the house. 

  
“Stay safe out there!” Maddy called out, watching the two girls walk out the door from the living room with her husband.

 

The house becomes silent when the two girls leave.

 

“They’re obviously the Rangers” Maddy says, sitting down next to her husband.

 

“Should we question them?”

 

“No, knowing Kim she will tell us if we ever need to know”

 

—

 

Kim and Trini enters Kim’s car with the look of confusion on both of their faces. 

 

“That was some weird shit that just went on” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts @ tumblr: KxmberlyHart


	5. Longboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What if trini could longboard and everybody finds out and they expect her to be all hardcore about it but then she shows them her skills and she's really smooth and elegant (see hyo_joo on Instagram for reference) and everybody is SHOOK
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Tags: Nothing really, fluff I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyo_Joo on instagram! Check her out, she is so amazing guys! It's also visual reference to what Trini does.

“Miss Gomez, no skateboarding at the halls!” A booming sound from a teacher made its way through the halls and all eyes were suddenly on the small girl with two Krispy Kreme coffees on her hand and a small bag of donuts hanging by her mouth, the bag being bitten by her teeth. Trini puts a foot down on the ground, slowly stopping her accelerated motion. 

 

“Sorry, won’t happen again” Trini says in a small voice, balanced the two coffees in her arm then picks up her longboard in between her body and arm to grab the other coffee.

 

The coffee was quickly snatched out of her hand by girlfriend who bites her lip.

 

“Thanks,” Trini says as she takes the bag of donuts hanging from her mouth to her hand and hands it to Kim. Finally balance all her belonging with her two hands. “Coffee and donuts for you, Princess” Trini leans up and stands on her tippy toes and gives Kim a quick kiss before they both start walking to Trini’s locker.

 

“Thank you,” Kim says, wrapping a hand around Trini’s waist. “So, I didn’t know you skate. How am I just finding out about this?” 

 

“Long story short, my parents couldn’t drop me off and I’m not walking three miles to get to school so I broke out the longboard. Got Krispy Kreme on the way.” The couple arrives at Trini’s locker and Trini places her cup of coffee inside her locker and arranging all her needed book and notebooks for the upcoming class.

 

“Interesting,” Kim takes a sip of her coffee, “Show me some tricks later? Some kick flips or something?” 

 

Trini almost laughed out loud but it came out as a suppressed chuckle, “You don’t do kick flips on longboards, Kim.” Trini grabs her up of coffee and her longboard and closed her locker. 

 

Just like every morning, Kim walks Trini to her first class, unconsciously hooking their arms together.

 

“Just show me what you can do… even if it’s just rolling on a piece of wood” 

 

“I’m actually offended by what you just said.”

 

—

 

“Whoa, who’s board is this?” Zack appears at their usual table at the cafeteria, sitting with the two girls. “Sooooo cool” Zack says in awe as he tries to grab it.

 

“Don’t touch it. Everything you touch breaks, jackass” Trini moves her board to the other side, away from Zack.

 

“Crazy girl? You skate?” Zack sits down, still eyeing the board that was taken away from him. 

 

“Yes.. And no, I’m not letting you ride it! Remember the word incident? You almost killed innocent people” 

 

Kim almost chokes at the burn that Trini just told Zack. 

 

“Yo, is that a longboard?” Jason and Billy arrives at their table and takes a seat. “Trini, you have to let me ride it” Jason says, having the same idea as Zack.

 

“No one is riding it. Except maybe Kim and Billy” Trini gives a smile towards Kim. Kim makes a small ‘aww’ sound and Trini’s grin becomes wider.

 

“The probability of me riding and falling off is very high so I rather not risk it unless you have a helmet, shoulder pads, elbow pads, and knee pads” Billy says in a direct voice showing his concern for falling off.

 

“I have none of those”

 

“I’m not riding it” 

 

— 

 

It’s an hour after school and the school parking lot is pretty much empty except for a couple cars. The group stands where there are the least amount of cars.

 

“I’m not very good” Trini drops her board to the ground.

 

“DO AN OLLIE YOU WIMP!” Zack yells at Trini who gets on the board.

 

“You don’t do skateboard tricks on a longboard, stupid!” Trini raises her left hand and puts her middle finger up for Zack.

 

“Why are we here then? I’m not gonna watch you push a board” Zack raises his shoulders and scoffs uninterested. 

 

Trini drops a foot on the ground a kicks to accelerate on the ground. She starts balancing her body forward and back to make a smooth wavelength motion along the pavement. Soon, she starts alternating her feet and makes a u-turn to go back to her friends and she keeps repeating that until she makes a full lap around. 

 

Left foot moving forward while the right stays still. Then it alternates. Rotating her body, facing the opposite direction and trusting her board to keep accelerating for her. Everything was just so smooth and elegant.

 

Kim watches in awe as her girlfriend skates like it’s a dance with her longboard. Kim spots Trini smile at her and Kim can’t help but bite her lip at the sudden attraction to this activity that Trini is doing. 

 

Kim pulls out her phone and starts recording Trini’s longboard skills with every intention of keeping it in her phone forever.

 

Trini’s footwork was excellent as well as body movement that made the team go silent, especially Zack—who didn’t expect this at all from Trini. 

 

Trini steps off the board and all the sudden gets back up like a step up motion and the team goes a little wild.

 

“WHOAAA!” Everyone says, arms flailing and going to their heads in disbelief of Trini’s hidden skill. Trini blushes at the team’s reaction and gives them a smug smile. 

 

“What do you think, Taylor? Still think I’m boring pushing a board around?” Trini lands a foot on the ground to slowly decelerate in front of her teammates.

 

“What the hell was that? That was awesome, crazy girl!” Zack wraps an arm around Trini’s shoulders and shakes his head in continuous belief.

 

“How long have you been long boarding?” Kim gets in front of Trini, who still stood on top of her board, giving her extra height. 

 

“Since middle school, I got bored, saw people online doing it so I started it myself”

 

“What is this called?” Billy asks, raising a hand first.

 

“I don’t know, I think longboard dancing? Not quite sure” Trini smiles and jumps off her board. “You want a ride, Kim?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“C’mon, you’ve beaten up a space witch and you’re scared of a longboard?” Trini pushes her longboard with her foot and towards Kim. 

 

“I’ll ride!” Zack says

 

“Me too!” Jason gets in front as well.

 

“Neither of you are riding. Girlfriends only!” Trini stuck her tongue out at the two boys. “C’mon, Kim. I’ll push you.”

 

Kim takes Trini’s arm and gets on the longboard and slowly Trini is walking while Kim is on the longboard. 

 

“Easy, balance yourself” Trini starts walking a bit faster. “Now use whichever foot you’re confident with and push the ground, then put it back down gently when you want to stop”

 

Kim obeyed and kicked the ground with her left foot slowly and realized that Trini wasn’t holding on anymore and she was doing this all by herself. “Oh, shit” Kim says after realizing all that, she tried to control her balance—out of fear, she drops a foot on the ground and stops, catching herself before she falls.

 

“You’re doing great! Now face me and skate to me!” 

 

Kim pushes her foot on the ground again, except a little faster and balances her two feet and body on top of the board. She starts wobbling, trying to copy what Trini had been doing earlier—she catches herself overtime that is until she wasn’t paying attention and fails to stop when she reaches Trini.

 

They both panic and neither of them moved.

 

The next thing they knew, Kim was on top of Trini with the longboard slowly rolling away. Trini looked at Kim with wide eyes. 

 

“THAT’S GAY, GUYS!” Zack yells at the two of them, they look at where the boys were and say Jason slap the back of Zack’s head. 

 

Kim giggles at their current position, “This seems familiar, doesn’t it?” Kim smirks.

 

“S—Shut up,” Trini places a hand on Kim’s chest to push her away. The girls sit on the pavement, slightly laughing at the incident. “Are you okay?” Trini looks at Kim’s skin first before her own, checking for any scratches from the pavement.

 

“I’m fine, a gash on the elbow but I’m fine. We’re Power Rangers”

 

“Good.” Trini lays back down on the pavement, “I hit my head, you owe me a shit ton of kisses.”

 

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry”

 

—

 

“Trini! Holy shit!” Kim rushes to Trini as she gets dropped off by her parents the next day at school. A phone being shoved up Trini’s face but couldn’t focus to what was on the screen.

 

“Chill, Kim” Trini takes Kim’s phone and examine what was on the screen.

 

“So I posted that video yesterday on instagram and added a loft hiphop song and it blew up!” Kim gets besides Trini to watch the video that she posted of Trini doing longboard dancing tricks. “two hundred thousand views! I have a bunch of people following me and saying to post more!” 

 

“Holy shit” Trini watches her video in awe.

 

“We have to do more! Where’s your board!?”

 

Trini couldn’t speak. She was still struck by the sudden online viral popularity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts @ tumblr: KxmberlyHart


	6. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt thats angsty but fluffy? Where Trini gets into an argument with her mother and blurts out something along the lines of "you just can't accept that I'm gay can you?!" And she ends up running off but cuz of their ranger powers everyone just knows one of them is upset especially Kim and they end up finding a slightly drunk sad and gay trini sitting under a tree. Xx
> 
> Summary: In which Trini's mother kicks Trini out and Kim is there for her gf.
> 
> Tags: Abuse, homophobia, underaged drinking, more angst than fluff but there's fluff at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Trini's mom's name is June... right?  
> I'm not quite sure about the dad so I just named him Richard because that was the name that popped on the top of my head.

“Trinity, this girl you’ve been friends with, Kimberly… I saw something or are my eyes deceiving me?” June asked her daughter just as Trini twists the doorknob to her bedroom. Trini stops as she remembers dropping her friends off at Kim’s car after spending the afternoon at the Gomez household.

 

Kim had kissed Trini for a quick second out of unconscious actions. Both wide eyes as they pulled away, remembering that no PDA anywhere near Trini’s house as one of their rules. The group looked at the house and its windows to see if anyone in the household saw, especially Trini’s mom. They gave a small sigh after seeing no one and they all nodded and laughed in agreement that Trini and Kim have to keep their kissing in control near Trini’s house. 

 

“You know why we always move and I’m sure you don’t want a repeat. I suggest you drop the entire gay act and stop defying me.” June had said, keeping her head straight up, voice unfaltering, and arms now crossing her chest, showing signs that she is in control of the household.

 

Trini’s grip on the doorknob tightens but releases it before it can break under her super powered grip. Trini turns around to face her mother with a fuming face.

 

“You just can’t accept that I’m gay, can you?” Trini whispers under a dangerous tone that June had caught. Trini’s angered face turned into fear as she sees her mother’s brows creased in between. 

 

June took hold of her daughter’s wrist and pushed Trini’s bedroom door open. She shoves her daughter inside and Trini falls sideways on the floor. June shoved Trini’s closet open and grabs a duffel bag on the top of the closet and throws it harshly towards Trini.

 

“I’m done, Trinity! You are done sending our family to hell! You are done screwing our family!” June yells as she watched Trini get up from her position. 

 

“Mom,” Trini grips her own elbows as she starts to cry, “Please don’t do this.” Trini sobs, doing her best to keep her face straight but can’t because of the fact that her mother is kicking her out of the house without notice.

 

“Pack up and leave. I won’t ask again” June grits her teeth, arms crossed over. Trini felt like the smallest person in the world and she wipes her tears away from her face.

 

“Mom, please! I’m your daughter and I can’t change who I am—” Trini yells with all emotion hoping that her words and tone will get to her mother but it was cut short.

 

A slap comes across Trini’s left cheek. While it left a bruising mark, it didn’t hurt physically—but it hurts emotionally. If it weren’t for her superhuman abilities, she’s sure that she would’ve been knocked out. Trini’s world stop as she slowly brings a hand to her cheek. Trini blinks and slowly looks up. Everything is blurry as the tears starts coming again. 

 

A hand grabs Trini’s wrist again and this time she’s shoved out the door and down the stairs. 

 

“I gave you a chance to pack and you chose not to! Get out!” The mother and daughter reaches the bottom of the stairs, Trini stumbles down and hits her face on the railings on the stairs and clutches her left eye but roughly pulled back up by the wrist by her mother. “You can run to her but once your ‘girlfriend’ finds a decent man, don’t come running home!”

 

“June, what in the world?” Richard comes in from the kitchen and spots Trini being harshly pulled up by his wife and dragging his daughter by the stairs. He takes hold of June’s hand and release it away from Trini, he holds her from behind to stop this abuse. 

 

“Get her out of this house! I want her OUT!” 

 

All the sudden, Trini just didn’t care anymore. Her mother was not going to have a change of heart at all and she decided the just throw it all away and run just like she had always planned.

 

Trini finds her way back up to her room and grabs the duffel bag that her mother threw at her, she shoves clothing and essentials inside the bag, a stack of cash she had been saving, along with a bottle of vodka that she had been keeping under her bed. 

 

Trini takes hold of the duffel bag and opens her window. 

 

“Trini?” Trini hears. she stops before she jumps out the window. She knew whose voice it belongs to. It was one of the twins and she refused to look at them with a bruised cheek and wrist as well as a black eye. Trini shuts her eyes as much as she can to keep her brothers’ innocence. 

 

Trini jumps down the window and runs. 

 

—

 

Kim pulls over at Jason’s house and all of them were silent. They felt a rush of emotions—sadness, hurt, anger and all their emotions were just running around. They figured that one moment they were singing to the number one song on the charts to a sudden wave of emotion, they knew that one of them was hurting and that person wasn’t in the car with them—Trini. 

 

“You guys feel it too right?” They gang heard Billy say from the backseat and Kim grips the steering wheel. 

 

Kim pulls out her phone and messages Trini, they wait for a couple of moments just parked until they all fell impatient. 

 

“We have to find her. I think I might know.” Zack says.

 

“Don’t worry,” Kim pushes the details button on iMessage and a map shows up on screen saying ‘Locating.’

 

Kim had turned on Trini’s tracker because she knows that her girlfriend had a habit of running when the going gets tough. Kim zooms in on the iMessage tracker map and she immediately drops her phone to the center console.

 

“I know where she is. I’ll talk to her, okay?” Kim pulls her automatic transmission from park to drive. 

 

“Alright. You go to her, I’ll drop Billy and Zack off, okay?” Jason says as he unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. The boys in the back of Kim’s car does the same, following Jason. “Call us if you need anything”

 

“Will do” Kimberly races along the empty streets as soon as the last door was closed. 

 

Kim parked at her house and she ran into the mountains to her special diving spot. Kim ran as fast as she can and she spots Trini sitting by a tree and taking a swig at a bottle of vodka empty and throws it at a random direction. It was dark out and Kim could only see Trini’s silhouette. A sob escapes Trini and it breaks Kim to hear it. 

 

“Trini?” Kim calls out as she walks slowly towards Trini. Trini gets up, slowly stumbles getting up but eventually catches herself to fall into Kim’s embrace, who opens her arms for her girlfriend and closes the distance between them by hugging Trini so close to her.

 

“Kim…” Trini said in such a hushed and broken tone. Kim brings her left hand to caress Trini’s hair and the other to caress her back. Kim could feel tears staining her shoulder but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is making sure that Trini is okay.

 

“Shh, I got you”

 

“My mom, Kim… She pushed me, she slapped me, she dragged me, and…” Trini stops as she feels Kim tense up and looks up at Kim’s face, Kim’s angered face. Kim looks down at Trini and immediately spots her black eye and an outline of a handprint on one side of her face.

 

Kim brings a hand to push Trini’s strand of hair out of her face and gently runs a finger at her bruised face. 

 

“She kicked me out, Kim.” Trini says as her lips turned downwards. Trini sees Kim’s lips stutter but no words come out. “She kicked me out because she saw us and she can’t accept that I’m gay.”

 

“C’mon, you’ll stay with me.” 

 

—

 

Kim had to carry Trini on her back walking through the mountains and back to her home. Trini’s legs partially wrapped around Kim’s torso, being supported by Kim’s arms, arms wrapping around Kim like a koala. Trini was slightly drunk and asleep on back, exhausted from today’s events. 

 

Kim knew that Trini’s mother was extremely homophobic but not the point where she would kick her own daughter out of the house. 

 

Kim laid Trini down on her bed, grabbed an ice pack downstairs, even though Trini’s accelerated healing with patch the bruises, but it shows that Kim is there for Trini and will continue to be there for all the thick and thins. Kim lays down after fifteen minutes of icing Trini’s face and messages the boys that Trini is with her and to get some sleep. Kim snuggles Trini and places a kiss on her forehead and says “goodnight.”

 

“You won’t leave me right?” Kim hears Trini speak.

 

Kim pushed herself even closer, “Never”

 

Trinishuffles to face Kim, looks up and presses a kiss to Kim’s lips really quick and hides her face in Kim’s chest right after. “I love you.” Trini whispers as she clenches Kim’s shirt.

 

Kim releases a small smile, despite the situation. Kim presses her lips to Trini’s forehead, “I love you too. Always.”

 

Trini believes it, wraps an arm around her girlfriend, and snuggled closer to Kim’s touch. And just like that, she’s home in Kim’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts @ tumblr: KxmberlyHart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first chapter and it's already angst
> 
> Send me prompts @ tumblr: KxmberlyHart


End file.
